Ah ? C'est con ça
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: J'aurais jamais pensé que ça se passerait aussi vite. Craig, cet enfoiré. Moi qui croyais qu'il n'avait pas le moindre sentiment, je m'étais bien fait baiser. Il cache bien son jeu le pédé... [Petite devinette, je n'ai jamais cité le nom du personnage principal pour voir si vous le reconnaissez. Bonne chance !]


**J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, cette image me faisait trop triper xD Cet OS est un peu particulier, il s'agirait presque d'une devinette. J'ai voulu essayer de ne jamais citer le nom du personnage principal. Arriverez-vous à deviner de qui il s'agit ? Si vous y arrivez facilement, c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas doué ou alors, si je veux voir le positif, c'est que j'ai bien retranscrit son caractère ^^**

 **L'écriture est un peu plus légère, voire humoristique que les autres écrits.**

 **South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il s'est explosé sur le pavé. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on court après un cochon nain. Ah c'est sûr que là, il aura beau rouler des mécaniques ou faire celui qui ressent rien, il s'est bien mangé le platane. Ses yeux gris se baladent dans l'espace ambiant. Il semble se demander si quelqu'un l'a vu. Normalement, ceux qui l'on vu devraient exploser de rire. Il leur ferait un doigt d'honneur bien senti. Pourtant, personne ne rit. Il soupire et part pour s'éloigner. Il ne fait pas beaucoup de pas. Un rire vient de parvenir à ses oreilles. Il s'arrête, son regard devenu assassin. Bon, ok, ce rire aurait pu être discret s'il n'avait pas été retenu à grand renforts de craintes de faire face à ce joli doigt. Pourtant, malgré tout, le rire continue de raisonner. Clair, et surtout peu discret. En même temps, je n'ai jamais été très discret. Et ça, Tucker le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il se dirige vers moi d'un pas trop dynamique pour quelqu'un qui ne possède pas de sentiments. Il me fait maintenant face, même si je le dépasse de quelques bons centimètres.

« T'as un problème peut-être ?

\- Ah bah merde. J'ai pas le droit à un de tes jolis doigts d'honneur ?

\- Pour toi, ils sont en congé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tucker, t'as peur de moi ?

\- Non. J'veux te parler en face, à toi. »

Il m'attrape par le col. Mais merde, j'ai encore plein de choses à lui dire moi avant qu'il ne me gueule dessus comme un malpropre. Alors je rapproche ma tête de la sienne, observant son visage crispé. Il est si drôle comme ça. On pourrait presque croire qu'il en ressent, des émotions. Bon, certes, des émotions contradictoires, mais des émotions quand même.

« Quel honneur, je réplique narquoisement, je suis flatté ! »

Et là, alors que je m'attendais encore à une autre pique, il approche son visage encore plus près du mien et il m'embrasse. Je m'arrête, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce soudain emportement de sa part. D'ordinaire, il ne me démontre pas le moindre intérêt, quoiqu'il soit plus pote avec moi qu'avec Stan. Mais là je sais pas, ça me fait bizarre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il m'observe de ses yeux gris, je lui rend un regard noir. Il tourne les talons et il se barre. Au cas où j'aurais eu le moindre doute, cette attitude vient de me confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de Tucker. Y'a que lui pour agir de façon si bizarre. Lui, c'est le type qui se fout de tout. Si ça se trouve, ce geste ne signifie rien pour lui. Pas pour moi, et je vais essayer de comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça. Parce qu'un Tucker, même s'il se fout de tout, a forcément ses raisons.

* * *

Boire. Boire à en crever. Ça c'est une expression qui doit lui coller à la peau. Tout le monde le traite d'alcoolo et il s'en défend même pas ce pédé. Hier encore, je l'ai ramassé dans une ruelle avec une bouteille à la main. Il m'a tout de suite sauté au cou, ce qui est pourtant bien loin de ses habitudes. Mais un Craig joyeux est un Craig chaleureux. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, puisque cette fois aussi il m'a volé un baiser. Bon, j'ai rien contre ça -au contraire ça me plait bien-, mais je dois avouer que me retrouver le matin, en me réveillant, dans son pieux, ça me fait tout de même bizarre. Peut-être que j'avais bu aussi en fin de compte. Oh, et puis après, quelle importance ? C'est pas non plus comme si j'étais une putain de gonzesse que j'aurais mise enceinte. Tucker c'est un mec, JE suis un mec. Les gosses, ça risque rien, y'en aura pas même si les rapports sont pas protégés. Oh bordel, j'espère que ce couillon a pas le sida ou une connerie du genre. J'veux bien profiter, mais si c'est pour crever lentement et dans la douleur, très peu pour moi, j'ai déjà donné.

Baladant mes yeux dans la pièce, je remarque que je suis du côté de la table de nuit. Cool, dessus il y a des clopes et un briquet. C'est pas une mauvaise marque d'ailleurs, celle du tabac. J'en tire une au hasard parmi les nombreuses qu'il reste. Malgré les rumeurs, Craig est pas un toxico. Au contraire de ce que je peux en voir il fume pas beaucoup. Il avait le même paquet la dernière fois que je l'ai vu fumer. C'était y'a longtemps en plus je crois. Et puis, ça sent ni le cannabis, ni une autre connerie du genre dans sa piaule. Ça sent juste le mec. L'odeur de Tucker, ce qui prouve vraiment c'est sa chambre depuis longtemps. J'suis sûr qu'à un moment il restait enfermé devant sa console, devant des jeux vidéos. Une merde comme Call of Duty. Un truc que je pourrais jamais me payer quoi.

J'allume la mèche de la clope, regardant la flamme du briquet vaciller dans l'obscurité. Ça m'a toujours fasciné ce genre de choses, on dirait que c'est magique. Je sens Tucker bouger à côté de moi, il va avoir la surprise de sa vie quand il me verra à côté de lui. Les orbes gris croisent les miens alors que je crache une longue volute de fumée. Son regard semble neutre, comme d'hab, mais je me doute qu'il est stupéfait. Je m'en aperçoit encore plus quand il tombe du pieux en lâchant un juron, pourtant il me quitte pas des yeux.

« Bordel de merde... Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma piaule ?!

\- J'sais pas, mais à mon avis on a pas fait que discuter ! »

Remarquant qu'il est à poil, je le vois rabattre la couverture à lui. Sentant que je vais pas tarder à sentir un courant d'air sur ma queue, je tire à mon tour la couverture à moi. On se bat longtemps comme ça, avant que Tucker ne lâche subitement la couverture, comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance. Vu que je tirais toujours la couette, je failli tomber à la renverse à mon tour. Bon sang, ce que je devais avoir l'air con. Ça n'empêche pas mon "amant" de se relever et de se diriger vers la commode, m'offrant par la même occasion une vue plongeante sur son joli petit cul. Il se mouve avec une telle prestance qu'on a du mal à croire que je l'ai baisé quelques heures plus tôt. Un mauvais pressentiment me saisit. Merde, et si c'était lui qui m'avait baisé plutôt ? Non. Tucker a pas une gueule d'actif et, avec son attitude "je m'en foutiste", il aurait sûrement la flemme de tout faire. Il revient vers le lit après avoir posé une couverture sur ses maigres épaules. Portant une nouvelle fois la clope à la bouche, je le jauge de haut en bas, déçu de pas pouvoir l'admirer plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu foutre tous les deux, je demande même si je connais déjà la réponse à cause de mon anus douloureux.

\- On s'est disputé la couverture. Je me suis levé pour aller en chercher une autre. Vu que t'avais pas l'air décidé à partager.

\- T'utilises l'humour toi maintenant ? J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

\- Tu me passes une de mes clopes ?

\- Je te demande une explication et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est "tu me passes une clope" ? Tu te fous de ma gueule.

\- C'est toi qui te fous de ma gueule. On est chez moi ici. Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Et moi je me tais et j'observe, comme si je faisais partie des meubles, c'est ça ?

\- Fais comme tu veux, soupire-t-il en allant se chercher ses cigarettes lui-même. »

Il en met une à la bouche avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de moi. Puis, je le vois chercher son briquet. Il le trouvera pas, c'est moi qui l'ai. C'est mon otage en quelque sorte. Mon otage pour savoir pourquoi il m'a baisé aussi sauvagement. Sûrement qu'il en avait envie, mais je veux qu'il l'admette de lui-même. Il lâche un juron avant de se lever de nouveau, cherchant dans les poches de son pantalon. Ne trouvant rien, son regard se fixe de nouveau sur moi qui m'amuse à faire des ronds de fumée. Ah ça y est, je crois qu'il a capté. Je lui souris, conscient qu'il va pas tarder à venir me demander son feu. Il se rassoit même à côté de moi, visiblement conscient que je peux pas me lever.

« T'as pas du feu ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'crois que j'ai paumé mon briquet. »

J'étouffe un rire, me demandant s'il est con ou s'il fait exprès. Il doit être con, ça va tellement bien avec sa personnalité. Du genre "j'en ai rien a battre de dire de la merde, ça me plait". Un peu comme cette fois où, gamin, il avait avoué qu'il aimait bien les choses belles et chiantes. Il aurait adoré Mme Bovary, dommage qu'il soit parti en ES. Quand il avait dit ça en fin de seconde, ça m'avait bien fait rire. Il avait dit que ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider les gens. Mon cul oui ! Le jour où Tucker aidera des gens, les poules auront des dents. Je le vois plutôt faire des doigts à ceux qui sont dans la merde, un peu comme pour les clodo qu'on hébergeaient, il y a quelques temps. Pour sûr, ça il s'en foutait. Mais bon, c'était Craig et on pouvait pas le changer. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, c'était comme ça qu'il me plaisait. Il s'approche encore de moi et il essaye de me voler la clope que je tiens. A quoi il joue ?

« Je te rendrais pas ton briquet tant que tu m'auras pas répondu.

\- Répondu à quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je me retrouve à poil dans ton pieux ?

\- Je sais pas. Tu devrais t'en souvenir mieux que moi. T'étais le moins pété.

\- Je tiens pas l'alcool... »

Il me fixe même plus. Il fixe mon mégot qui se consume de plus en plus. Il a une idée, je le sens. Ah le con, c'est toujours aussi dur de savoir à quoi il pense. Il passe sa main sur ma joue, me forçant à me rapprocher de lui. Si c'est pas une attitude complètement gay ça, je sais pas ce que c'est. Mais je me laisse faire. Pas parce que j'suis pédé, mais plutôt parce que j'aime bien sentir le contact entre nos de peaux. La sienne est douce, un peu comme celle d'un bébé. Bon, j'ai rien d'un pédophile, mais je dois bien avouer que c'est plus agréable que des mains râpeuses. Sans m'en rendre compte, je ferme les yeux mais il se passe rien. La faute au mégot sûrement. Du coup je rouvre les yeux et je me rend compte qu'il est pas en train de m'embrasser comme je le pensais. Au contraire, c'est même nos clopes qui s'embrassent. Il sait que si j'aspire pas la fumée, les cendres vont pas flamber. Pourtant il reste là, à aspirer dans le vide. Je soupire en sortant de nouveau le briquet.

« Pff... T'es con ! Ok, je te l'allume si tu réponds.

\- Je t'ai dis : j'en sais que dalle.

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- J'suis con ou pas drôle ? Faut choisir.

\- Pas drôle... et con. »

* * *

Au final, on a jamais su pourquoi on avait atterri dans le même pieux. Sûrement un coup du destin. N'empêche que ça a pas duré longtemps. Ça a été le coup d'un soir, mais ça m'a pas déplu. Même si être le passif, ça m'a fait bizarre -j'ai saigné du cul c'est pas rien-, j'ai pas pu en profiter pleinement à cause de l'alcool. Tucker aussi apparemment, il a rien capté. 'Fin, c'est pas comme si un jour j'allais retenter l'expérience avec lui, même si sans les effets de l'alcool, ça aurait été divin. Le sexe, c'est toujours divin. Et puis Craig, c'est pas un mec que je côtoie d'habitude. D'habitude je traîne avec Stan. Il me fait trop rire des fois, avec ses histoires de meufs. Le pire, c'est que c'est à moi qu'il demande des conseils, alors qu'il pourrait aussi bien demander à quelqu'un de plus informé. Quelqu'un de moins branché cul. Parce que pour ses histoires de cœur, je peux pas l'aider. C'est ça le problème avec Stan, il est trop gentil avec les filles. Faut qu'il arrive à les envoyer chier de temps à autre sinon il s'en sortira jamais. Mais je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, je suis plus son meilleur pote. Enfin, maintenant je sais qu'il sait plus du tout pour son orientation sexuelle. En même temps, quand un gars te fait des avances, c'est difficile de pas s'en poser, des questions. Surtout quand le mec en question est celui que les filles estiment être le plus beau de l'école. La preuve, c'est leur foutue liste. Elle fout le bordel partout, cette merde. J'avais rien demandé moi, bordel ! Je voulais les bouffer moi, mes tartines grillées !

Enfin, si, j'ai demandé un truc... Mais juste un, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la liste que j'avais filé à Clyde, à la base. Je lui avais dit que je m'étais fait toutes les filles du comité dans l'idée qu'il aille en parler à Craig. Je voulais voir quelle aurait été sa réaction. Pourtant, ce connard ne l'a pas fait, trop obnubilé par cette fichue liste. Dire qu'à la base, c'était juste une fausse que Bebe avait faite circuler pour voir nos têtes déconfites. Et Clyde s'était retrouvé en premier. Comme quoi, on change pas les habitudes, au cas où ça arriverait entre ses mains... Bon, je vais pas vous refaire l'histoire bien sûr, mais elle est bien tombée entre ses mains et ça s'est pas vraiment passé comme elles l'auraient cru. Je dirais même que ça a dérapé assez rapidement. Bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre, cette histoire ne me concerne pas. Moi, je veux juste savoir le fin mot de l'histoire avec Tucker. Était-ce vraiment une coucherie d'un soir, pour s'amuser, ou alors était-ce autre chose, genre de l'amour ? Parce que si c'était ça, il me devait une explication pour m'avoir laissé un silence-radio conséquent. Ça faisait combien de temps ? Bien deux mois à tout casser qu'on avait couché ensemble, même si on était complètement bourrés. Pour moi, ce n'était pas une excuse. J'avais déjà couché avec pas mal de personnes en étant bourré. Après tout, c'était pas moi qui risquait de "tomber enceinte", si ça se dit pour un mec. Et puis, si ça devait arriver à une fille de tomber enceinte de moi, je lui souhaite bien du courage. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais assumer, j'ai déjà du mal avec moi.

Je le repère à la table avec ses potes, il est en train de lire une lettre rose bonbons avec plein de cœurs dessus. Serait-ce possible ? Craig aurait reçu une lettre d'amour de la part de la gente féminine ? Je ne le permettrais pas. Voyant que Tweek se lève en courant, hurlant comme il le fait d'ordinaire, je me rend compte que le brun est tout seul à la table. Enfin, tout seul... Disons qu'il y a Token à l'autre bout de la table, mais il semble bien plus absorbé par Flappy Bird que par ce qui l'entoure. Tant mieux. Je me laisse glisser à côté du péruvien et essaye de lire par-dessus son épaule. Faut croire que je suis pas discret, il semble m'avoir capté à des kilomètres. Il ne redresse même pas la tête, mais il replie le papier et le range dans sa poche. J'ai juste le temps de voir le nom de Bebe. Oh la salope, elle va pas s'en tirer comme ça.

« Depuis quand tu lis par-dessus les épaules des gens ? Je ne te savais pas si curieux.

\- Pas curieux, seulement j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que t'avais écrit Bebe.

\- Je vais pas répondre si c'est ça que tu cherches à me dire. Avec subtilité.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est mieux, la tienne, de subtilité ?

\- On causera ailleurs si tu veux. Pas au lycée.

\- Ah ? C'est con ça, moi j'avais envie d'en parler tout de suite.

\- Tout à l'heure.

\- Bon, ok, à tout de suite ma petite pute~ »

Je me lève juste à temps pour le voir me faire un doigt d'honneur. Ahah, ce qu'il est mignon comme ça, alors qu'il ne sait rien répliquer d'autre. Peut-être qu'en fait, chaque fois qu'il fait un doigt d'honneur, c'est parce qu'il n'a plus rien à dire. Ça, ça aurait le mérite d'être drôle au moins autant que la fois où il poursuivait Stripe à travers les rues et qu'il s'est prit le trottoir. Ça, c'était tout juste épique ! Il a pas intérêt à se défiler cette fois, je l'attend de pied ferme.

* * *

Fin des cours, je vais m'allumer une cigarette en l'attendant. Je crois bien qu'il s'est encore fait convoqué chez le conseiller. C'est une habitude pour Craig, on s'y fait. De toute façon, personne ne m'attend à la maison, alors je peux très bien rester ici, ça se fait...

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!

Je me les caille moi.

Putain, manquait plus que ça, mon cul trempe dans la neige mouillée.

Il est quelle heure ?

C'est foutu là, il commence à faire nuit.

Rhaa le fourbe ! Je sais pas comment il s'est démerdé, mais il a réussi à filer à l'anglaise.

Bon, bah je vais pas m'éterniser alors...

Je fais un pas, personne ne me retiens.

Ouais, j'avais raison, c'est mort.

Je fais un second pas.

Je glisse sur de la glace et je m'étale sur le sol, comme une grosse merde.

J'entends un rire.

Bizarrement, cette situation me rappelle quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Oh, et puis merde, j'en ai rien à battre. S'il est là, c'est tant mieux pour lui, moi je bouge plus. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver si je bougeais ne serait-ce que le petit doigt ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je veux pas tenter. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Pas tant qu'il est penché au-dessus de moi, ses prunelles grises scrutant mon visage comme si j'étais un objet précieux pour lui. Craig n'a pas de sentiments ? Mon cul oui, avec tout ce qui se presse en ce moment dans ses yeux on peut écrire un roman ! Et c'est pas fini puisqu'il s'agenouille devant moi et m'embrasse sur la bouche, me tenant la tête comme si elle allait tomber et qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Bon sang, ce qu'il peut être con quand il s'y met. Je lui donne un léger coup de boule et il se relève en grimaçant. Je souris, un air entendu sur le visage.

« Eh, il marmonne, ça fait mal tu sais !

\- Bien fait, ça c'est pour ton putain de silence-radio.

\- J'ai fais ça pour Clyde, il se sentait pas bien.

\- Je m'en fous. Oh, et, tant que j'y suis, c'est MOI qui embrasse ici, pas toi !

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi de toute façon.

\- Ta gueule, tes chevilles vont péter. »

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, c'est court. Pour une fois que j'écris un truc court, il faudrait que je me félicite o/  
Non bon... J'aime pas essayer de me trouver des excuses alors je vais rien dire.  
Sachez seulement que j'ai hésité à développer le lemon, mais comme ils étaient bourrés... Voilà quoi uwu**


End file.
